That Butler, Hungover
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Ciel had resigned himself to his arranged marriage with Elizabeth despite Sebastian, his best friend's, protest. But what butler and best man would he be if he didn't throw one hell of a bachelor party despite misplacing the groom Hangover style. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Simply Hopeless here with my second attempt at a Kuroshitsuji fic. Don't worry I will terminate the story if it is found unsuccessful; I just wanted to assuage my curiosity by seeing what else I could come up with. Anyway I was texting my friend Kei-chan on my way home from work when I had this odd idea of what would happen if the Black Butler cast had a similar situation like the guys in the Hangover movies. I thought it was laughable and was ready to dismiss it because if I thought of it then someone else might have already; but it seems like they didn't. So with some persuasion, Kei-chan was ready and eagerly anticipating what I would come up with and frankly I'm excited by what my demented imagination comes up with too. =3 So long story short, don't own Black Butler or Hangover & Hangover 2 but I love both so let's get this party started!

"_Remember, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Except for herpes. That shit'll come back with you." ~Sid Garner (The Hangover)_

**That Butler, Hung-over**

The first weak rays of morning light, from the impressive floor to ceiling window on the west side of the penthouse suite, unmasked a scene of debauchery. The once pristine jewel of the biblically themed hotel in Vegas, 'The Garden of Eden', would never again represent the tropical safe haven for innocence and purity as it did in the Bible.

Before everything went to hell in a hand basket, there was a life-size, marble representation of Adam and Eve, resplendent in their nude innocence in the middle of the circular, sunken living room. Eve's figure crouched slightly to tentatively pet a baby deer, her face turned up in a tender smile towards her husband; all the while Adam stood proudly over his mate, one hand on her shoulder while the other served as a perch to a small dove. They were meant as greeters to the aptly named suite, as they stood amid the emerald green sofa that nearly encircled them like a hedge.

But it was hard to see the innocent wonder in Adam's sightless eyes or the look of adoration on Eve's when Adam's modesty leaf now supported an impressive, neon pink, 8-inch dildo and his torso was covered by a ripped fishnet tank top. Not to say that Eve was to be outdone by the smiley face pasties plastered to where her marble nipples would be; her pale lips were stained by siren red lipstick that veered clumsily off to her left cheek and ear. A biker's cap covered the crown of her flowing hair, and a studded dog collar was wrapped around her slender throat, whose leash end was looped around the hand that Adam supported the bird with.

The marble sinners had stayed there as silent bystanders to the further degradation of their forest themed paradise. The circular couch that encircled the inner rim of the sunken living room had smoke coming out of one of the middle seat cushion. It was also there that an impressive size hole revealed the inward springs of the furniture before a squealing teacup pig wiggled free from the edge burnt inside of the hole only to knock over a sofa pillow stained red with either blood or wine. Its' tiny hooves crunched quickly over the shattered remnants of a glass coffee table to escape down the hallway; all the while cotton stuffing leaked out from one end of the couch that seemed to be torn to shreds by some maniac or creature.

The state-of–the-art, in-room Jacuzzi, which had bubbled welcomingly to the temporary inhabitants of the suite prior to the incident, was now clogged and filled with lime and orange vodka Jell-O Shots. A half-emerged sleeping blonde male nearly dipped under into the Jell-O vodka sea as he shifted his head on the blowup doll he was currently using as a pillow. One of the champagne glasses along the Jacuzzi's rim fell over only to join the empty champagne and Smirnoff bottles, a few red plastic cups, a sleep drunken maid, and glitter stained carpet surrounding the Jacuzzi.

Baldroy, another blonde male, hung halfway off a baby grand piano like a dead corpse; his arms, head and torso, lay limply over the side, fingertips almost touching the floor. A cigarette dangled from his chapped lips, long since burned out, leaving cigarette burns on the carpet underneath.

The loudly snoring blonde shifted unconsciously trying to relieve the pressure of the blood rushing to his head before falling in a slurring, cursing heap on the floor. But even as he stirred temporarily awake, stumbling to his feet, he only managed a few half-hazard steps. His fingers clumsily unzipped his pants and relieved his package in order to piss into a potted plant. Half of the grizzly blonde's side and head leaned hard against a neighboring wall to steady his body as he relieved himself before he found himself nodding off again before the yellow stream had stopped.

It would be an hour before someone else would manage to stir out of their drug-induced slumber, long enough to take stock of their environment. The volley of different phones ringing one after the other in urgency didn't wake Sebastian up as his cell phone beeped importantly announcing a 'left message'. So the raven haired butler foggily wondered what possibly could have awakened him from his drunken stupor or why it was snowing indoors on this balmy, summer day in Sin City.

Several fluffy white something or others fell down, one brushing his immobilized hand as he continued to stare up with dazed, crimson eyes at the hotel's depiction of the Garden of Eden on the mosaic ceiling. Could it have been the hardness of the marble floor underneath him despite the plethora of throw pillows that supported his bare frame? Or maybe it was the red-haired prostitute drooling into his navel as they slept obliviously while holding tightly onto his naked torso? Or maybe… just maybe, and he could be wrong here, it could have been the chirruping Capuchin monkey throwing fistful after tiny fistful of fluffy, white feathers from a torn pillowcase before jumping up and down in excitement on the hotel's chandelier.

The crystal chandelier, which was probably worth more than he made in a single month, began to sway in drunken figure eights as the agitated monkey rocked it with its' small body. He or maybe it was a she, seemed displeased with just throwing fistfuls of feathers and began, instead, to bash the already gutted pillow against the crystals as it squeaked louder, enjoying itself immensely.

Just as Sebastian Michaelis was prepared to lift up slightly in order to toss one of his pillows at the demented monkey, he felt a sharp pain radiating down his spine and ending at his tailbone. It was a sharp kind of soreness that ground his teeth together even as he let out a sharp hiss of pain. The raven haired male tried to keep his eyes from watering as he shifted uneasily to his side, dragging the clingy prostitute with him to his left in order to relieve the pressure on his affected area.

A sigh of relief flowed pass kiss-swollen lips as he brushed back his sweaty bangs with one hand. He was slightly relieved not only by the throbbing pain decreasing but also by the knowledge that the dull ache didn't quite stem from someone violating his 'backdoor.' His agile fingers would have moved behind him to perhaps explore and prod in order to discover which place the sore ache was coming from but it was then that he noticed the shiny glint on his usually ring finger.

"Fuck," he snarled out. His eyes were fastened on a simple, silver ring that looked suspiciously like a wedding band. The raven quickly snatched up the hand of the clingy hooker, who was sleepily nuzzling their drool-stained face against his naked abdomen, while he was having his anxiety attack. He looked quickly to see if there were any signs that he had possibly married the whore on the floor but sighed in relief when both hands didn't bare any signs of a matching wedding band.

'Then who did I marry?' he thought, frowning at his inability to recall.

But before he could even attempt the Herculean task of sifting through his foggy memories, his thoughts were soon interrupted by the prostitute by his side, drawing their face up to clumsily kiss his chin while he was unawares. Derision curled his lips back into a near snarl as he frowned down at the human leech, who pouted slightly at note quite reaching his lips. He tried to gently push his red-haired sleeping companion away from him now that he knew that they were awake but they threw a well-toned leg over his own to further anchor them to his person.

"Don't be like that lover," the prostitute fairly purred out. The stranger hastily tried to put their hairs to right by combing fingers through the crimson strands before preening once Sebastian's eyes were focused on them again.

If it wasn't for Sebastian's irritation at this stranger invading his personal space, his headache, and his less than stellar memory of the night prior, he would have grudgingly admitted that the probably well-paid whore was indeed a pretty specimen. The long-haired prostitute was wearing a red, nightie that covered just as much as it revealed. The butler could see the outline of two already hardened nipples as the prostitute thrust their chest forward, eager for him to touch. He could also see that his sleeping companion was wearing a lacy thong that barely covered the pale, ample globes of the prostitute's bottom. And upon closer inspection Sebastian observed that both cheeks had received loving abuse with hot pink splotches here and there for what might have been a spanking.

This prostitute could have probably fooled his slightly fogged mind except for the fact that the matching red, lace choker barely hid the fact that the whore had an Adam's apple and the morning wood pressed eagerly against his thigh proclaiming the pretty, little red-head one-hundred percent male. It was a credit to his station and discipline that he didn't freak out and immediately push the prostitute off of him; but his patience was growing thin as the red-head dared to map out his side with skilled fingers.

"How unladylike of me to drool all on you while I was sleeping, although admittedly you are very drool worthy," the red-head admitted in a sultry timbre. The agile male then quickly pushed Sebastian onto his back before he could protest the attack, then effectively straddled him, manicured fingertips teasingly stroking the 'demon' trapped inside tight, black briefs.

"Are you up for another round, lover? I want charge you this time. My treat." He offered this in a husky voice, trying for his best bedroom voice. He was determined to regain his customer's attention and worship that mouth-watering piece of eye candy underneath him as he began to seductive grind against Sebastian.

"I'll pass," Sebastian answered blandly, with a slight grimace. Without another thought Sebastian shoved the man-whore to the side, standing and turning away before the red-head could see him grimace once more, this time from the pain shooting down his spine. He wondered what his bocchan would possibly think of him in his dishevelment.

"That's not the proper way to treat a lady. You probably already forgotten that my name is Grell and… Oh my…. It seems you've already been claimed. How did I miss that?" Grell asked himself in disappointed bewilderment as he tapped his finger to his chin. He had already known that tall, dark, and scary had lost interested in him, way before re-remembering that he was a guy. 'Such a shame since he was the best fuck I every—' he thought before his thoughts were interrupted.

"What do you mean, 'already been claimed'?" growled out Sebastian. He frantically scanned the filthy floor for his dress slacks from yesterday if only to keep hungry eyes from looking at places they goddamn shouldn't be looking. But the only things he could see on the ground were garbage, a stack of hotel plates and someone's teacup pig, running down the opposite side of the hall.

Feeling snubbed, Grell wasn't sure he wanted to say anything as he stood up in order to search for his trench coat and red stilettos. But he admittedly stopped his search, letting out a delicious shiver at that cold look of contempt fastened on him. 'Grell, seriously, when did you become such a glutton for punishment?' he thought in wonder. But even as he thought that, he couldn't help smiling knowingly as he sashayed over to Sebastian better than any runway model he'd seen anywhere before draping himself over the irritated butler.

"There is a tattoo on your back," he breathed out huskily. His hands were unable to stop themselves from tracing along the letters before trying to dip lower to squeeze his ass. "It's fairly recent but it says_ 'Property of Ciel Phantomhive'," _Grell breathed out. His voice hitched at the end when Sebastian held his wrist in a bone-crushing grip before he cradled it once released.

"Thank you; your services are no longer needed here," Sebastian announced in dismissal. He had already begun to disengage himself from Grell, his narrowed eyes daring the needy prostitute to protest when someone behind them guffawed before making their presence known.

"Whoa man, want to tell me something or are you dead set on staying in the closest?" Baldroy mumbled around his cigarette as he eyed the new ink. Recharged and ready for action even with a massive hangover, the blonde American couldn't resist his nicotine fix as he paused to blow out the smoke. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively before his fellow co-worker glowered down at him before making a hasty retreat to the bathroom to investigate.

Sebastian would have successfully closed the door on Baldroy's face and borrowed himself temporary peace except the dumb blonde managed to wedge his foot in the closing gap just in time. Elegant eyebrow twitched in irritation. Sebastian was most definitely annoyed by both the blonde and red-haired nuisances but tried to dismiss them so he can turn on the light and see this new pain in the butt tattoo. And there it was, like a fucking tramp stamp, his boss and secret crush's name scrawled in gothic letters just above his briefs. '_Property of Ciel Phantomhive'_

"It's nothing," Sebastian dismissed quickly. He said that but his heart couldn't help but quicken at the idea of truly being owned by the young man, who would be married later that evening. The raven knew that someone of his station, despite Ciel treating him more as a best friend than a servant, shouldn't overreach his servitude to his Lord. And it was with that thought in mind that he was preparing himself to quickly dress and summon his master from the bedchambers so they could quickly dress and leave for Britain. That was until he suddenly noticed something exotic staring back at him from the corner of the bathroom mirror. It was more than mouth-watering to the butler as he looked with complete longing and adoration at the enchanting creature in the tub.

"I never dreamed it could be so… magnificent."

A/N: I hadn't meant to put it up this late but I'm glad I finished this chapter. Doubtful what might happen to this story but if you really do want to see it continued then don't just fav, review. Every fan fiction writer likes to see welcoming comments on their stories and I hope to get some too. If I do update it will be on the 28th of each month, if it's not updated then, then it's probably been dropped. Oh well, bye, bye now and I really do hope you enjoyed. =P


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Simply Hopeless here finally updating after what feels like forever. I like to thank those nine people who reviewed me and hope to hear more from you soon. I wrote this story like I mentioned before because I never saw anybody take 'The Hangover 1 & 2' take on it. And although I'm channeling the two movies, which of course I don't own, I tweaked it a little to fit the cast. So I hope you enjoy and review lots. =3

[_his answering machine message] "Hey, this is Phil. Leave me a message, or don't, but do me a favor: don't text me, it's gay." ~ Phil Wenneck (The Hangover)_

**That Butler, Hungover**

"You have such soft white fur with daring black stripes. And those eyes… such cold, ice blue eyes, I can tell you will grow-up to be quite the killer one day. Yes you will, oh yes you will my feline seductress," cooed Sebastian, in a low tenor.

He quickly sat down on the lip of the tub before he gently reached up to draw the furry brute into his lap to mews and hisses of protest. But that turned into a startled, rumbling purr as slender fingers began to tickle the furry creature under its' chin before he finally snapped. How could he possibly resist going for the feline's padded paw? He hummed in enjoyment, occasionally lathering the big feline in praises as he forced the deadly claws to retract and detract every time he pressed the paw pads. "Heavenly."

"Should I leave you two alone?" asked Baldroy dryly. He had seen everything. From the moment that the uppity British butler awkwardly looked in wonder at his tramp stamp over his shoulder before he discovered his new furry obsession in the bathtub. Sebastian had even jumped in surprise before looking guilty up at the American who he had honestly forgotten had prevented him from closing the door. Baldroy wanted to look serious and patronizingly at his fellow co-worker but it was kind of hard when Mr. Sex-Appeal was insistently playing with the Siberian white tiger cub's paws even as he looked defensively at Sebastian.

"That would be nice, but I doubt you'd give me that liberty," grumbled Sebastian bitterly. He narrowed his reddish-brown eyes at the stupid American who had brought him back to reality. As soon as Sebastian had discovered the white Siberian tiger, he had honestly forgotten about everything else, including the tramp stamp that still stung his backside.

"Did you kidnap the tiger from some zoo or magic show?" Baldroy snorted jokingly before his eyes and mouth widened in realization. He cursed as the lit cigarette he had been smoking fell on his shirt and rolled down to his pants before he flicked it away and stomped it out. "Shit Sebastian, don't tell me that you took that thing from the Siegfried and Roy we saw last night?!" the American exclaimed jabbing his finger at the cub. Said cub was nibbling happily on one of Sebastian's fingers, earning the tiger a fond look from Sebastian.

"I'm not really recalling last night very well but if I did, so what? It's unfair that they had so many and I had not even one to call my own. Besides that, this tiger is not a **thing**. It has a name

"A lady shouldn't be this jealous of a mere cat but I am. It just isn't fair," cried out Grell, biting his handkerchief vehemently. Both handsome men had forgotten the redhead in order to gaze and comment over the baby tiger. He was better than some stupid tiger and the way Sebastian had talked to the cub before discovery was so sinfully criminal that he had grown hard just imaging it was him Sebastian was speaking to.

"Who's supposed to be the lady and is Master Ciel in there with you guys?" Finnian asked from behind them. He had woken up after a teacup pig walked across his face. His head was pounding like a marching band's bass drum and no matter where he looked he couldn't find his young Master among the chaos in the room. So he figured that Ciel had to be among the others gathered around the bathroom door.

"What would a little kid know about how to treat a lady?" hissed out Grell. He was displeased to see the barely legal blonde interrupting his conversation with the two handsome, grown men. If the red-haired prostitute had his way he would find a way to have a threesome with the American and the Brit but the kid only offered another distraction to his plans.

"No, why would he… Shit kid. Come here, you have to see yourself in the mirror," Baldroy insisted, tugging the younger blonde pass him. He gripped the teen's shoulder when he stumbled forward before insistently jabbing at the mirror. "The hell happened to you?"

"Why? Do I have bed head or something?" Finnian asked curiously, already starting to comb his fingers through his hair. He looked distractedly up and finally noticed Sebastian holding a tiger cub in the mirror. "Oh wow, is that really a tiger Sebas—"" Finnian began, before he froze as he saw his missing tooth. It wasn't his eye teeth or his canine's but it was far enough in the front to be noticed. "What the hell happened to my tooth?" cried out Finnian. He lightly prodded the empty hole with his tongue and winced. "Doesn't anybody know what happened last night?"

"Sorry kid, everything for me goes a little fuzzy after that gay-ass Siegfried and Roy show," admitted Baldroy, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"That's what I want to know too. It's unbecoming of a Phantomhive gardener to be missing a tooth, unless their indescribably old," Sebastian said disapprovingly. He stood up, feeling him and his new tiger were stifled with so many males gathered around the bathroom door. Cradling the tiger, he glared his way through the door before sitting on the arm of the couch where he proceeded to rub the tiger cub's ears.

"Well ditto for you too, butler boy. It's unbecoming of a Phantomhive butler to be a common thief," Baldroy murmured in his frustration.

"You can't prove that I stole her… I mean him," Sebastian corrected as he lifted up the squirming cub to check the sex of the tiger. "Besides if I did become a thief, I would be one hell of a thief, not some common pickpocket," the raven haired male said

"Who else is that feline obsessed that they would even entertain stealing a dangerous tiger in the first place? But shit, whatever you say. Go drown in the river of denial and take the he-she with you," Baldroy growled out. He was short-tempered and had a light fuse and usually if it wasn't for Ciel's constant demand for no bloodshed, he'd have pounded that butler freak's face in a long time ago. 'So where is short stuff to demand we be civil?' he thought. He unconsciously began to look around the room for his Lordship but there was no hide or hair of him.

"I am not some he-she. I am a well-paid call girl and you sure as hell wasn't saying that last night when you pounding my ass," grumbled Grell with a pout. He had never been this insulted and neglected in all his life. No matter if the towering blonde had been a good fuck or not, it

"The hell I did!" snarled Baldroy, flushing beet red. He was already fishing for another cigarette to calm his nerves because if he had to deal with the Looney Tunes anymore then he'd most likely punch someone in the face. More than he'd likely punch the long red-haired man who popped out his hip and smiled knowingly as he blew up in denial. "It ain't right to joke like that."

"I'm dead serious lover boy. If you want my pimp William can confirm that you rented me out for twenty-four hours. Twenty-four hours that aren't up yet if you still want to play," he purred out. Then he gave the horrified blonde a toothy grin while making a show of slapping his own ass.

"I thought you implied it was me that was your costumer last night," Sebastian said suspiciously. He didn't like the idea of sleeping with some whore when he was determined to faithful to the clueless Ciel but he hated the idea of being lied too just as much.

"Jealous, are we?" asked Grell suddenly brightening up. He slinked over to the brooding Sebastian before draping his arms around the butler's shoulders and whispering in his ear. "No need to worry. I wanted you for my customer all along but the gray haired guy with the eye patch wouldn't allow it, the little bitch," he huffed with a small pout.

"We don't know anyone with an eye patch," Sebastian stated dismissively while one-handedly pushing the prostitute away. He, in all his years working for Ciel, had never met a business associate or friend that wore such eyewear.

"You may not have known him but he definitely had one. I know because he kept glaring at me with his one good eye whenever I tried to come up to talk to you. So I had to settle for blondie over there. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't a bad fuck, but I still think you could have been better," Grell admitted smiling lasciviously. He didn't let the butler brushing him off getting him down. Before his twenty-four hour rental was over he would definitely do blondie again and try the butler for the first time.

"Do you think it could be short stuff?" questioned Finnian frowning thoughtfully. He hadn't figured the older boy for an eye patch type but this was Vegas and anything and everything was possible.

"Possibly…" Finnian trailed off unsure. He had just returned to the room after checking both of the bedrooms and there was no Ciel to be seen.

"Tell me specifically what he looked like," Sebastian demanded before rolling his eyes when Grell squealed in delight at his take-charge attitude. He honestly didn't need for a guy dressed in a red nightie to squeal over him, especially when his head was still ringing from his hangover.

"He wasn't much. He had short gray hair, piercing blue eye, and a constant scowl. He was more pretty than handsome, if you go for that sort of thing, and he had this arrogant attitude like I was beneath his notice," grumbled Grell reluctantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's Master Ciel/Bocchan/short stuff, for you," murmured all three of the servants; there words were slightly different from one another.

"I know this might be random but is anyone going to acknowledge the demented monkey swinging on the chandelier? I didn't want to point it out but the little shit just gave me the finger," growled Baldroy, before pointedly flipping the monkey the bird.

"It's not like he knows what he's doing," Sebastian murmured dismissively. He had bent down to retrieve the rampaging teacup pig before he tried to offer the squealing thing to the white Siberian cub who happily teethed on its' side.

"I think he sort of fucking does," huffed Baldroy, wondering if there was something he could bean the monkey with.

"Sebastian… I don't think you should be trying to feed that pig to the tiger. It's a bit inhuman," Finnian insisted. He stepped forward ready to snatch the teacup pig away but Sebastian glared at him coldly before looking fondly at the adorably gnawing tiger cub.

"It would be even more inhumane if we let this little guy starve. Right, Joey?" he cooed the last part to the cub who purred and munch when Sebastian tickled him under his chin.

"Fuck, you named it already? Damn it Sebastian we aren't keeping it as a pet. Who in the hell will allow that thing into customs?" Baldroy demanded, with a shake of his head.

"Maybe if we call Master Ciel's phone… he's probably downstairs getting something to eat…" trailed off Finnian thoughtfully. He pulled out his own phone from his pocket and quickly dialed it only to sigh in frustration when Sebastian tried with difficulty to answer his phone in his pants. "Bloody hell, then how are we going to find him then?"

"Try calling the front desk perhaps," suggested Sebastian calmly. He then handed the frightened teacup pig to Grell so that he could answer his master's phone that had started to ring even after Finnian had hung up the phone.

"Hello, this is Bocchan's phone, may I help you?" Sebastian said in a professional voice. He stood up and began to gently rock the tiger who made fussy mewing noises for having his plaything taken away.

/"Wh…Where is Ci… Ciel-kun; I de… demand to… to… talk to hi… him now!"/ sobbed out a female voice on the other side of the phone.

"Lady Elizabeth please calm down. I can't hear what you're saying over your sobbing," sighed out Sebastian in frustration. The wedding wouldn't start until next week and if he had to argue with her again that both bride and groom had agreed on a weeklong bachelor/bachelorette extravaganza then he'd simply chuck the phone at the whore that was ogling his ass as he walked.

/ "Ciel-kun called me last night and… and he told me the wedding was… was over. That he fell in love with so… someone else,"/ Elizabeth whined out before blowing her nose on her handkerchief.

"Did he tell you who it was by any chance?" Sebastian asked, trying but failing to keep the eagerness out of his voice. He desperately tried to recall what had happened last night, if he had somehow seen his Bocchan getting comfortable with someone else but to none of his recollection.

/ "Why does that matter? My nephew Ciel left my sweet, precious daughter! Put that bastard on the phone or at least let me talk to my son, NOW!"/ Frances, Elizabeth's mother demanded, after hijacking her daughter's phone.

"Unfortunately Lady Frances we don't know where Bocchan is right now. And as for your son…" Sebastian trailed off and looked towards the Jacuzzi where Edward was still floating, asleep, in a giant jell-o shot.

"Don't tell me that! Is Ciel with the tramp right now? I knew I shouldn't have allowed him to come ov… Put Edward on the phone right this instant. He'll give him a good dressing down once I explained what happened," Frances instructed, not wanting to listen to reason.

"Of course Madam, Edward sir you have a call from your mother," Sebastian murmured sweetly, climbing up the Jacuzzi steps and placing the phone against the unconscious Edward's ear. He wondered vaguely if the blonde had a pulse before letting out an 'Oops' sound when the phone slipped from Edward's ear and into the vodka goo. "Well isn't that unfortunate," declared Sebastian, with a fake, pleasant smile.

He then sat on the lip of the Jacuzzi while stroking the tiger cub on his lap like some James Bond villain. "Now that we lost the call with the harpy, would anyone mind explaining what happened last night and why my Bocchan is missing?" Sebastian asked calmly, but with a glacial smile.

Grell, Baldroy, and Finnian began spluttering, not knowing what to say when suddenly out of nowhere the couch Finnian was perching on the arm of, erupted spewing out seat cushions and an irate, handsome, Indian man. "Jo Aagyaa!" cried out the Indian man as he dragged the blonde teen backwards, placing his curved sword to the struggling Finnian's throat before sizing p the enemy.

"Ahh… what the hell is this!" cried out Finnian. He wanted to struggle and kick but when he tried he felt the sword press closer to his throat.

"Where is Prince Soma?" the Indian man demanded in a frightfully cold voice. The sword pressed against Finnian jugular wasn't even necessary since he easily pinned down the teen's arms with one of his burly arms.

"Dude did you just piss yourself," snorted Baldroy in amazement. He had armed himself with a pillow as soon as the guy erupted out of the couch. But now he realized he couldn't do much except have a girly pillow fight so he tossed it and prepared his fists instead.

"Well you try being held up at sword-point and see how well you fair," sniffled Finnian before Sebastian called for silence.


End file.
